Caprichosa
by Cereciito17-Song Hyo Woonk
Summary: Ser una rica heredera tiene sus ventajas, tener el mundo a tus pies con solo tronar los dedos, jamás escuchar un no por respuesta y hacer todo lo quieres, pero que sucede cuando alguien planea quebrar tú voluntad y poner tu mundo de cabeza.


**Disclaimer: **Card Cartors Sakura **copyright **de las chicas de CLAMP. El uso de los personajes en la historia es sin fines de lucro y solo con el afán de entretener.

La trama de la historia le pertenece a **Lulu Masen** y solo unos leves cambios a mí**. **Cualquier copia total o parcial de la misma queda estrictamente prohibida

**Advertencias**: AU, OoC, Lemmóns en el futuro.

**Rated**: **"T" Por ahora**.

**Romance/Humor**

**Sumary: **Ser una rica heredera tiene sus ventajas, tener el mundo a tus pies con solo tronar los dedos, jamás escuchar un no por respuesta y hacer todo lo quieres, pero que sucede cuando alguien planea quebrar tú voluntad y poner tu mundo de cabeza.

**N/A: H**ola, pues dirán, ¿Por qué hasta ahora actualiza? ¿Ya dejo botada la historia? La respuesta es no, si ustedes han leído las demás historias que tengo y estoy actualizando, se habrán dado cuenta que el motivo de mi atraso es debido a mi salud. Hace unas semanas atrás me dio una crisis asmática, que me dejo internada en el hospital. Bien de lo que se dice bien no estoy, pero se hace el intento.

Un **agradecimiento especialmente a Lulu-sempai **quien me ha dado su consentimiento, gracias nena sois la mejor. Bueno sin nada más que agregar las dejo.

_Enjoy…_

* * *

**Caprichosa**

- No…no y no – Era la décima vez en el día que teníamos la misma absurda pelea con mi madre.

- Pero son amigos muy queridos de tu padre.

- Podría ser la mismísima reina y mi respuesta es la misma NO – No estaba dispuesta a ir a una muy aburrida cena con mis padres, ni mucho menos ir a celebrar la llegada de gente que no conocía y no tenía el más mínimo interés en conocer.

- Tienen un hijo de tu edad.

- Wow…increíble, pero NO VOY!

- Hazlo por nosotros.

- En serio piensas usar ese recurso, vamos madre ambos somos más inteligente que eso.

- Esta bien, haz lo que quieras.

- Siempre lo hago, una cosa más – se volteo a mirarme – cierra la puerta al salir.

Perfecto esto me dejaba con la noche libre para salir con mis amigas, habíamos quedado en ir al club de moda en la ciudad, esperaba al menos poder distraerme un poco, estas últimas semanas habían sido muy aburridas, necesitaba un poco de diversión en mi vida y esperaba esta noche encontrar algo de eso.

Puntualmente Nami pasó por mí, ya iban con ella, Chiharu y Naoko, mis padres ya se había ido así que me evite otra ronda de drama. Me vestí de la forma más bien provocativa, un vestido rojo strapless, muy ceñido a mi cuerpo, tacones agujas, me maquille suavemente, aunque destaque mis labios con un tono rojo como mi vestido.

Como siempre apenas llegamos al lugar entramos, jamás en la vida he esperado por nada y por supuesto no esperaría por entrar a un lugar, menos si eres una Kinomoto, una de las herederas más ricas del país. Nos guiaron hasta el salón VIP y como siempre la primera ronda era cortesía de la casa, para ser honesta dudo que alguna vez haya pagado por un trago, siempre me los invitaban, algunos valían la pena, otros eran desechados de inmediato.

Después de un rato, el ambiente se animo o tal vez nosotras estábamos más alegres. Varios se acercaron para invitarnos un baile, como siempre rechazamos a unos cuantos, algunos insistían, otros parecían entender el mensaje y desistían.

Hice contacto visual con un guapísimo moreno, al parecer entendió lo que quería porque a los pocos minutos me invito a bailar. Tome la mano que me ofrecía y me fui con él a la pista de baile. Los primeros acordes de "Maria" llenaron el ambiente, aquella era la música perfecta para movimientos sensuales. Pegue mi cuerpo al suyo y comencé a moverme lentamente, puse sus manos en mis caderas y siguió mi ritmo, me deje llevar por los acordes de la canción, subía y bajaba por su cuerpo, hasta notar que al parecer mis movimientos estaban teniendo efectos en él. Me di la vuelta y le sonreí, puse mis brazos rodeando su cuello, continué bailando sin perder el contacto visual, una vez que termino la canción bese la comisura de sus labios y me aleje.

Como era de suponer me siguió hasta mi mesa, me invito un trago, el cual acepte, luego me extendió la mano con la clara invitación para otro baile, pero lo rechace, cosa que al parecer no le gusto, solo le sonreí y me despedí.

Me uní a mis amigas y nos marchamos, me pareció oír que algo decía, pero no me importo, seguí con mi camino. Al parecer todas nos habíamos divertido, conversamos un poco en el auto, hasta que llegue a mi casa. Note que mis padres ya habían regresado de su cena.

Subí muy despacio las escaleras con la intención de ir directo a mi habitación, pero mientras caminaba por el pasillo, sentí como unos brazos tomaban mi cintura y me arrastraban a unos de los cuartos de huéspedes, me arrinconaban en la pared y buscaban mis labios, era un beso exigente, devorador, sentía como trataba de separar mis labios para permitir el ingreso de su lengua, echo mi cabeza hacia atrás y entreabrí mi boca con una clara invitación. Me invadió de golpe su aroma tan masculino que sentí mis rodillas flaquear, por un instante pensé en gritar, pero prefería dejarme llevar por aquel beso. Mis dedos se enredaron en su cabello acercándolo aun más a mí, su lengua se emparejaba con la mía, para luego explorar los rincones más profundos de mi boca.

Por un instante me pareció que se alegaría, así que me aferre más a él, susurre un _"No pares"_, fue así como su boca comenzó a recorrer mi cuello, llenándolo de suaves besos, luego siguió con mi hombro, sentí como sus manos buscaban el cierre de mi vestido y lo descorría. Una vez cumplida su misión quede frente a él solo con mis bragas. Tomo uno de mis pechos en su mano, con su pulgar acaricio el pezón hasta dejarlo erecto y tomarlo con su labios, deje escapar un jadeo por las sensaciones que estaba provocando.

Mis manos se deslizaron por su cuerpo hasta llegar al borde de su pantalón, lo acaricie con suavidad hasta que sentí como la tela se tensaba, lo oí gemir sobre mi cuello. Lentamente comencé a desabrocharlo, bajo su atenta mirada, la oscuridad de la noche no me permitía ver con claridad sus rasgos, pero sus ojos estaban negros de puro deseo. Una vez que logre mi cometido, él me ayudo a quitárselos y lanzarlos lejos.

Me miro una vez más y sentí como sus manos aferraban mis nalgas y me acercaban a sus caderas, otro jadeo escapo de mis labios, al sentir su duro miembro presionarse entre mis piernas.

- Di lo que quieres – Pero no pude hablar, su boca busco mis labios, que se separaron al instante para recibir las sensuales caricias de su lengua – Dilo.

- Lo quiero todo – Acto seguido sentí como bajaba mis bragas y se deshacía de su bóxer.

Me acerco a una mesa que se encontraba en la habitación y subió mi cuerpo, separo mis piernas, me coloco frente a mi y sentí como se introducía, de inmediato mis piernas se cerraron alrededor de su cintura. Mis manos se aferraron a su espalda, comenzó con movimientos lentos que me estaba enloqueciendo, besos mis pechos, uno, luego otro hasta hacerme gemir, atrapo mi grito con su boca.

Poco a poco sus movimientos fueron haciéndose frenéticos, llevándonos al éxtasis total, cuando alcance la cima, mordí su hombro para acallar mi grito. Me miro por unos instantes para volverme a besar.

Si quería algo de diversión esta noche era segura que acababa de encontrarla.


End file.
